Naruto The Father of Pokemon
by SmugFox13
Summary: The fourth shinobi war has ended but naruto is the only human left alive so with the rinegan he creates a new world the world of Pokemon Naruto x Delia Ketchum
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Farther of Pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Farther of Pokemon**

Naruto sat there rethinking everything that has happened they had won the war but they only left naruto alive.

 **"Kit don't be sad with your rinnegan you can create life and death make a new world" Kyuubi said**

"Your right kyu-chan but first lets go home to whirlpool country" taking off towards his ancestors home. Ounce he arrived naruto created thousands of shadow clones and set them to work rebuilding whirlpool country

After two years at work naruto whirlpool was finally rebuilt with a giant palace and garden as naruto walked the halls of his palace he couldn't help but think how amazing it looked he collected most of the hidden village's items like the seven swordsmen swords and placed them in room

"Alright Kyu-chan lets create life but first **ALMIGHTY PULL** Naruto yelled raises all of whirlpool country into the hair so far you can't see the ground anymore he then creates seals that make it impossible to see from anyone else

As soon as that is done naruto's world goes black

 **1 month later**

"Uuuugh what hit me?"

 **"That would be your stupid idea to raise the country in the sky"**

"Oh yea guess it worked but anyway let's get started on creating life…. Again"

And with that naruto held out his hands and concentrated soon a bright light came and disappeared leaving a white egg with a gold circle around it

"And now we wait"

 **2 hours later**

"This is going to take longer then I thought" naruto said depressed


	3. Chapter 3

14 million years after Naruto raised Whirlpool country into the sky the planet has flourished with different species of pokemon and the revival of the human race through evolution.

During those years naruto had freed kyuubi's soul and put it in a ninetails body, he also created many more pokemon like mew and celebi there are 28 other legendary pokemon he created which all call him dad/farther or daddy it was from the first 30 that the other pokemon where formed

We now find naruto his 30 children and the kyuubi sitting in a council room debating what to do with Team Rocket

"I say we just kill them" Rayquaza yells

"no there must be another way" Mew said

"I agree with Mew" Celebi says

"You two should have no place in this you act like children" Rayquaza yelled at the two and with that everyone starts yelling at each other

" **SILENC YOURSELFS** " naruto yelled his voice sending shock waves into the air as the ground starts to crack instantly silencing everyone at the table

"now that I have your attention I figured that I would lead a team of six pokemon and stop them myself besides its been awhile since ive visted humanity

"but farther are you sure you will fit in its been a few million years since you last visted humanity you still act like a shinobi sometimes, more willing to beat them with your weapons then pokemon" Arceus says to naruto who just looked at him with a annoyed expression on his face

"I swear you almost kill someone one! Time and they always bring it up I mean come on that was like five million years ago when"

"I am just saying you need to catch up with humanity"

"And what better way then to go down there and become a pokemon trainer or whatever they call themselves now"

(…)

(…)

(…)

"its settled then I will pick my two pokemon here and go down to the human world"

"Farther your supposed to pick one starter pokemon" Arceus said

" ma ma I created pokemon I can choose how many starters I want" naruto said determined

"but…. You know what fine you can have two"

"now your seeing how things get done son"

"hmm lets see now who do I want to be my starters… oh I know I will take Amaterasu and Sora"

 **FOREST Cave System NEAR PALACE**

"Amaterasu, Sora you two here"

Instantly an all black charmander with a pitch black flame came

"Hey Amaterasu you see Sora here?"

As soon as naruto said that he was hit by a small black and red ball that turned out to be a Zorua

"Hey Sora now that you two are here you want to come with me on my journey?"  
the two instantly agreed to help their pokemon God so naruto took out two pokeball and tossed them catching the two pokemon

 **1 Day Later**

We now see naruto saying goodbye to his 30 sons and doughters and also the kyuubi

"alright you guys I'll miss ya and kyuu-chan your in charge until I get back"

" **ok kit be safe"**

"I will" and with that naruto opened a portal to Pallet town and went through

When naruto was gone Kyuubi ask " **We took his weapons right?"**

 **(…!)**

 **(…!)**

 **(…!)**

 **(…!)**

 **Shit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto The Farther of Pokémon chapter 4**

 **Forest Near Pallet Town**

As naruto steps through the portal he starts walking toward the closest town, during that walk the sky turns black as rain clouds come in and it starts to poor and thunder

"Well this sucks better go and sit it out"

As naruto sits under a tree he notices a boy riding a bike with an injured Pikachu while being chased by an angry horde of spearow

(…)

"Well that's something you don't see everyday"

 **10 minutes later**

"Well looks like the rain went away let's get moving"

 **15 minutes of walking later**

"I finally made it" and with that naruto walks into town taking in everything as he goes professor Oak's lab

Ounce naruto made it to professor lab he walks up to old man holding a stack of papers and yells "yo old man I need to be registered as a trainer" startling professor Oak causing him to drop his papers all over the floor

"Oops sorry about that" and naruto set out to help him pick up his papers

"It's alright my boy but tell me what's got you yelling"

"I need to be registered as a Pokémon trainer I already have two Pokémon so no need to give me one"

"Hmmm alright I guess I can do that"

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Alright young one here are you pokeballs. What is you name so I can put it in you pokedex/ID?

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hmm alright here you go all done"

"Thanks old man" naruto yelled

"No respect now a days" Oak grumbles

As naruto was running out the door he bumps into someone knocking that person on their butt and dropping what they were holding

"I am so sorry here let me help" naruto said offering his hand to the person who excepts it and then he goes to pick up the item that was dropped which turned out to be a picture of the boy he saw in the forest

Ounce he gives it back he notices that the person he bumped is the most beautiful person he has ever seen with silky brown hair in a ponytail, honey brown eyes a pink shirt and blue skirt all in all naruto couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet and stare

"Oh it's alright but you should watch where you are going" the woman said

"Huh oh yay sorry again miss" naruto said being broken out of his staring

"Delia Ketchum "the lady said

"Naruto Uzumaki" naruto said

"sooo who is the guy? in the picture because I just saw him"

"Oh he is my son. Is he doing alright?"

"well I wouldn't say alright he was being chased by a horde of angry spearow"

" **WHAT!** I HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM RIGHT NOW" she yelled as she started to run off but tripped over her feet

As she waited to hit the ground she found out she never did instead she found herself blushed a crimson scarlet in naruto's strong arms

"How about you travel with me since I am going on a journey we can catch up to ash that way?" naruto asked hoping this beautiful woman would take his offer

"o ok" Delia stuttered still in his arms not wanting to get out

"let me go home and get my stuff" and with that naruto let her out of his arms both disappointed that he let her go

 **In Whirlpool Country**

The Kyuubi sat watching the events unfold and couldn't help but say

" **it's about time the kit got a mate of his own"**

" **now where did** **MY** **lucario go"** Kyuubi asked herself with a lust fill grin (remember kyuubi is in a Pokémon body a ninetails to be exact)

 **15 Minutes forest near Pallet Town**

Now that Delia got all her things and said her good byes the two are walking towards the forest to the closest city while trying not to stare at each other

As they were walking they heard splashing and upon further investigation they found a red/orange fish

SWEET! An orange fish naruto yelled before petting the magikarp

When the magikarp noticed that naruto liked her for her and not her evolved form she instantly wanted him to be her trainer

"karp karp magi" the magikarp said

"huh hmm sure I'll take you with me but first I need to name you hmm how about umi-hime?"

"karp karp"

"umi-hime it is then go pokeball" naruto yelled catching the Pokémon

"hmm seems you had fun Delia said

"you bet I did! say why don't we get you a Pokémon?"

"oh I don't know" "nonsense I can't be the only one having fun"

"well ok" Delia caved in

 **10 Minutes of Walking Later**

"hey look it's a spearow" naruto said

"I'll catch it" Delia said but remembered she has no Pokémon

"umm can I borrow one of your Pokémon and balls (not like that perverts)

"sure you can" naruto said handing her a pokeball and Amaterasu

"go Amaterasu" yelled Delia as the all black charmander appeared ready for battle

"Amaterasu use ember"

"char" Amaterasu yelled firing an ember at the wild spearow who dodged it

"use tackles" and with that the spearow was hit "ember over and over" and with that a rain of ember descended upon spearow until it was knocked out

"go pokeball" Delia yelled throwing the pokeball absorbing the spearow in a bright red light

It twitched ounce

Twice

Ding

"Alright I caught a spearow" Delia yelled in excitement

"good job Delia you spearow is cute and tough just like you" naruto said causing Delia the blush a deep scarlet and ask "you think I'm cute and tough?"

Of course you are Delia-Chan naruto said with a slight blush and Delia blushed even harder

"Alright let's make camp and train our Pokémon" naruto said

"ok"

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Alright come out everyone" naruto yelled tossing his pokeballs causing them all to come out

"you to" Delia yelled letting her spearow out

"alright I want you to do one hundred laps around the camp while magikap swim one hundred laps in that lake" naruto yelled with an insane smirk on his face making the Pokémon think what they got themselves into


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I wasn't updating recently I have been getting ready for school which starts soon (sadly)**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON (if I did it would be more badass)**

 **Naruto The Father of Pokémon Chapter 5**

As Naruto's and Delia's Pokémon finished their 5 hundredth lap around the camp (yep I decided one hundred wasn't enough) Delia called them for dinner which they crawled over for since they were so exhausted

"I have to say I am impressed with you guys I didn't think you would make it through that" Naruto said with a voice of pride in them and as that was said the Pokémon all puffed out their chest an acted like it was nothing

"oh since you guys are so tough I guess I will just add weight seals on you then I think adding 25 extra pounds will do" Naruto said with an insane looking grin on his face making the Pokémon go pale as ghost and beg him to reconsider

"now here I was thinking you guys could handle it I guess I was wrong about all of you then"

In a matter of seconds their Pokémon pride filled themselves and they accepted the weight seals

"great I will start the design for them tonight while you guys sleep" and with that all the Pokémon are returned to their pokeballs

"umm Naruto forgive me for asking. What are weight seals?"

"Well weight seals store energy in them that adds weight to whatever it is on an ounce you release these seals the energy comes back to you and there extra weight goes away" Naruto explained ( is that somewhat right seals in the naruto world are confusing to me)

"Wow! If they do what you say then why doesn't everyone use them? "Delia asked

"Well the truth is that…

 **15 minutes of Naruto explaining his life up to this later**

(don't hate me for that)

Delia sat there in tears after hearing about his life up to this point (naruto showed her the shadow clone jutsu and the resengan to make her believe him)

"Why tell me all of this?" asked a still crying Delia

"Well the thing is the first time I saw you I felt a connection that I haven't felt in years and I feel like I can trust you but if you hate me and want me to leave I'll understand" a depressed Naruto says

Delia just b***tch slaps naruto and then hugs him leading Naruto into confusion

"Don't **EVER!** Say something like that again do you hear me! "Delia yelled at him

"ah yes mam" a terrified Naruto says

 **In Whirlpool Country**

"awe Delia already has him whipped how cute" Kyuubi says

 **Back with Naruto and Delia**

After ten minutes off emotional stuff Naruto finally got Delia to cool off

"hey Naruto what do you mean when you said we have a connection?" Delia asked

"well this is going to sound so corny but I believe we are made for each other "an embarrassed and slightly blushing Naruto says causing Delia to also blush

Naruto closes his eyes preparing for the beating (thinking of what Sakura use to do to him) and or yelling but instead he feels something soft press against his lips

He opens his eyes to see Delia kissing him which made him gasp in surprise before kissing back for 3 minutes before they pull away blushing a deep scarlet

"Wow" both of them says

"Naruto I now know that we are made for each other I have never felt such bliss from a kiss before"

"yay me to Delia"

"Well let's get to bed we have an early start tomorrow" naruto says with Delia agreeing with him

As naruto was about to let sleep take him he hears his tent's sipper opening and closing so he looks to see who it is and is shocked to see Delia there in only a night gown

"what are you doing here Delia?" Naruto asked her

"well since we are soul mates I think we should sleep together" a blushing Delia says (not like that perverts)

"oh yay we should" a blushing Naruto agrees

Kissing each other good night they fell asleep in each other's arms

 **5:45 am next day**

Naruto woke up early and snuck out the tent not to wake up his beloved and lets out all the Pokémon while he creates a few clones to put seals on them and cook breakfast

Ounce Naruto was done putting the seals on them he tell them all how the seals works and got them set at 25 pounds before making them do 250 laps around the camp while dodging everything he throws at them( the dodging what he throws at them part was to get their dodging skills up)

 **A Few Hours of Torture Later**

Delia had woken up and gave naruto a kiss on the lips before going to help with breakfast while the Pokémon finished up their work out or torture as they call it

"breakfast is ready" Delia yelled at them in which they ran so fast they practically teleported to their destination (Umi-hime or magikarp just goes to the edge of the river for her bowl of food)

After eating and relaxing a wild female Nidoran appears catching Delia's eye

"alright spearow lets catch that nidoran" Delia yells (I haven't watched Pokémon in a while so I may make up some attacks or get their name wrong sorry)

"spearow use quick attack then gust to blow it up in the air then use more quick attack" Delia yells with excitement as spearow follows its trainers orders knocking the nidoran on its butt before blowing it into the air and attacking it relentlessly until it crashes into the ground

"now use aerial ace" Delia yelled which the spearow did knocking out the female nidoran

"Go pokeball" Delia yelled throwing the pokeball at the down nidoran before it's absorbed by a red light and begins to twitch

Ounce

Twice

Ding

"Alright I caught a nidoran" Delia yells in excitement before Naruto engulfs her in a hug and spins her around before kissing her making all the Pokémon smile at their love for each other

"congrats Delia I'm proud of you" Naruto said making Delia blush

"thanks Naru-Kun"

"Well I better go and get another seal ready for nidoran" Naruto says

And with that they set off to Viridian City

 **A Few Hours of Walking Later**

"well its getting dark again we should probably make camp… again" naruto said

"yay probably should. We could also train our Pokémon" Delia said

"right and I have to add that seal to nidoran" naruto said as they called out all their Pokémon"alright you guys welcome your knew comrade and family member before we start your tort uh I mean training"

And with that all the Pokémon got to know their comrade/family member as naruto put the seal on nidoran

"alright I say we are going to do 5 hundred laps around camp while dodging whatever I through at you guys you got it good" naruto said with an insane grin on his face and with that their hell started all over again for the Pokémon while Delia went to make dinner for them

 **A Few Hours Later**

Tired and bruised Pokémon stood before naruto waiting for instruction "alright since we have some more time before diner is done you guys are going to battle each other so pick a partner and fight" naruto exclaimed with an insane grin on his face again

 **1 hour of fighting later**

Battered, bruised, tired and hungry Pokémon stood in front of naruto waiting for instructions "you guys are lucky I am feeling generous today so now you can go eat and relax" naruto told them which got him a grateful look from the Pokémon as they crawled or swam in Umi-hime's case to their bowls of food

After eating and relaxing they decide to call it a night and go to bed before starting the morning exercise the next day and traveling to Viridian City

 **Edge of Viridian City**

"we finally made it" naruto exclaimed as they headed to the Pokémon center in which professor Oak told ash to wait for them which he told them by communicator watch ounce they got there they were surprised by the amount of damage it had ounce they enter the center they see ash and a girl with orange hair yelling at him so Delia runs up to them and says

"I don't know who you think you are for yelling at my son but you have no right now leave" Delia says in a threatening voice

"b bu but he stole a an d destroyed my b bike" the girl stammered out

" **WHAT!** Ash Ketchum you better pay this young lady back" Delia yelled furious with her son

"I am I just don't have the money" Ash pleaded

"well I am not bailing you out and neither is Naruto-Kun" Delia said

"Naruto-Kun?" asked Ash

"yay he is my boyfriend Ash" Delia says to her son

"WHAT! You have a boyfriend "said a surprised Ash

"Yay that would be me" said Naruto

"oh well please treat my mom well" Ash pleaded

"of course I will kid I love her" naruto confessed causing Delia to blush and the orange haired girls to wish she had someone like that

"well Delia I am going to give our Pokémon to nurse Joy and then you can tell us what happened" naruto said walking away

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Ounce Naruto got back Ash told them everything about the spearow the girl now named Misty and the Team Rocket incident which Naruto took notes on ounce that was all done Ash challenged Naruto to a Pokémon battle in which he accepted

 **Pokémon Battle Field outside Pokémon Center**

"Alright ash how many Pokémon do you have"

"I have 3" Ash says with pride"

"so do I so this will be a 3 on 3 battle Delia will be the judge" naruto exclaimed

"I choose you pidgeotto" ash said

"go Amaterasu "naruto said showing his now all black charmeleon

"wow an all-black charmeleon so cool" ash and misty say at the same time

"Let's get this battle started" naruto says

"Yay" ash agrees

"Begin" Delia yells

"flame thrower" naruto says and instantly pure black flame shoot from Amaterasu's mouth at blinding speed hitting pigeotto head on

"now iron claw" and with that Amaterasu knocks out pigeotto making Ash depressed "return pigeotto" returning his Pokémon

"go Pikachu" ash yells but Naruto uses the same attacks knocking Pikachu out "PIKACHU" Ash yelled running towards his down Pokémon and taking it back "you fought well rest now Pikachu. Now go caterpie"

"huh not the smartest move but Amaterasu flame thrower" and with that Naruto wins the the match as Delia called out

"good match ash you're getting pretty strong for someone who just started his journey but you should pick up some strategy" naruto said

"yay thanks" naruto said but turns away with a disgusted look on his face as his mom and Naruto make out

" **MOM** get a room **"** Ash yelled at them


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto The Father of Pokémon Chapter 6**

 **Viridian Forest**

As the group walked deeper into the Viridian forest Naruto asks Ash if he has been here before "yay it's were I caught pidgeotto and caterpie"

"hmm that's good I guess you would know a place to make camp here because it's going to be dark in a few hours" Naruto says

"well there is this clearing a few miles away" says Ash "that's great good job Ash" says Delia "yay good job Ashy-boy" says Naruto with a small smirk on his face" awe come on not you to almost everyone calls me Ashy-boy" Ash complains making Naruto laugh at him along with the other

"gee thanks for the support mom" Ash grumbled under his breathe

 **A Few Hours of Walking Later**

"alright here's the clearing I was talking about" Ash said

"ok then we should make camp then cook dinner" Delia says which they all agree to do "hey Misty what kind of trainer are you anyway?" Naruto asked

"oh I'm a water Pokémon trainer" Misty says with pride

"water Pokémon aye well if you would take my advice I would capture a fire type Pokémon so if you go up against someone with grass Pokémon you can have an Ace up the sleeve" Naruto says wisely

"oh that's actually a great idea thanks Naruto" Misty says before going to finish making her bed for the night

Ounce everyone was done making their bed for the night with Naruto and Delia sharing a tent as usual Delia starts making dinner while Ash takes a nap and Naruto and Misty go out to find new Pokémon for their teams

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked through the thick bush he hears some noise not too far from him so he goes to check it out before he sees a wild Scyther

"a Scyther huh that would be a good Pokémon and I can show it the sword styles of the shinobi days" Naruto says before calling out Amaterasu "Amaterasu use flamethrower" Naruto yells as black flames flew towards the Scyther who barely managed to dodge the attack before countering with slash

"Amaterasu wait for it to get close before dodging and use flamethrower "Naruto yelled out to which Amaterasu did hitting the Scyther at point blank range doing major damage to the Scyther "while its down use iron claw then ember" Naruto says to which Amaterasu does causing the Scyther to fall unconscious with stars in its eyes

"go pokeball" Naruto yelled throwing a pokeball at the downed Scyther in which Scyther was absorbed into a red light before the pokeball shakes five times before it dings

"alright I caught a Scyther good work Amaterasu return" and with that Naruto made his way back towards camp

 **With Misty**

As Misty walked through the forest scared of the bug Pokémon she hears some rustling in a bush to which she starts to freak out at but goes over to investigate before she saw a wild Houndour appears "Go Staryu" Misty yells throwing her Pokémon out who is ready to fight

"alright Staryu use water gun" which it did attacking the wild Houndour who dodges and uses tackle "dodge and use water gun again" this time it hits Houndour making Misty jump with joy alright keep soaking Houndour until tis knocked out which it did for 3 minutes before finishing the match with tackle

"go pokeball" and with that the Houndour was absorbed by a red beam before the pokeball twitches 5 times before it dings

"Alright we caught it return Staryu" and with that Misty makes her way back to camp for dinner

 **At Camp**

Ash wakes up to see Naruto and Misty are back looking happy 'hey guys you catch anything" Ash yell with excitement

"sure did I caught a Scyther who I am going to name Ace and Misty caught a Houndour" Naruto says with a happy smile on his face "good job baby you'll get an extra-long make out session tonight" Delia says with a sexy wink at the end

" **MOM!** Get a room already I mean it's great you found someone who loves you but don't do or say that kind of stuff in front of me" Ash yells with a disgusted look on his face while Misty blushes an Naruto and Delia laugh

"this is just too good at times" Naruto says with a smirk on his face" you would say that wouldn't you" Ash said under his breathe

Ounce they finished dinner with Naruto and Delia kissing and making out they all go to bed for the next day

 **Next Day 5:30 am**

Naruto lets out all his Pokémon except for Scyther "alright guys I want you to meet the new member of our team/family Scyther" Naruto says bringing Scyther out of his pokeball "Alright Scyther how do you like the name Ace?" Naruto asks

"Scy Scyther"

"alright Ace it is now Ace I am going to put a seal on you that will be like weights and I am going to be teaching you some sword styles to go with you normal training" Naruto says putting a seal on Ace's chest and setting it to 25 pounds

"alright you guys start with 530 laps around camp while dodging what I throw at you and then I am going to teach you all about Aura also I will be teaching Ace a sword style

 **300 Hours of Running Laps Later**

"good job you guys now listen up while I explain Aura is the energy similar to the chakra I can do but the difference is chakra has a lot more potential and can do more damage for killing while aura does less damage and is for stunning but both chakra and aura can enhance your body performance such as speed and strength I made it when creating Pokémon impossible for a Pokémon to use chakra because of the killing capabilities are too high so we will be skipping chakra.

Now with aura you can also blast it away from your body like an explosion but this will leave you drain of energy now focus on calling out you aura by meditating

 **10 Minutes of Meditating Later**

All of Naruto's Pokémon have accessed their aura and have learned how to make it explode as an attack alright spar with each other while I teach Ace a sword style"

"ok Ace this style is called Dance of the Wind Goddess it revolves fast and precise hits from a blade now this style relies more on speed then on power so I will be putting you weights at 50 pounds now channel aura to your wings and blades but more so to your wing" Ounce Ace did that Naruto showed him how your suppose too move in this style

 **2 Hours of Torture Later**

Ounce they finished training Naruto and his battered, bruised, and tired Pokémon came back to camp for breakfast "where were all of you?" Ash asked them "training" Naruto replied before giving Delia a peck on the lips mush to Ash's displeasure

After they ate breakfast they continued on their way to the closes city while on their way they hear a noise so Delia wanting to catch a new Pokémon went to check it out before Ash had a chance to

Ounce Delia got their she discovered a wild Sneasel to which she quickly calls out her newly evolved Nidorina

"Nidorina use poison sting then tackle followed up by head butt" Delia yelled to which Nidorina did while the poison sting missed the tackle and head butt hit head on "now bite and throw it into the tree then use tackle to ram it against the tree" and Nidorina did just that but also got hit by Sneasel's slash and scratch attacks before it fainted by the force of the tackle

"go pokeball" Delia yelled throwing the pokeball at the fainted Sneasel who was absorbed into a the ball by a red light before the pokeball twitches five times before it dings

"alright I caught a Sneasel" Delia yelled as she returned her Nidorina and Naruto kissed her much to the annoyance of Ash and the now blushing Misty

"you did great Delia now let's get out of this forest" Naruto said

"yay and thank you Naruto-Kun" a blushing Delia says and with that they continued through the forest


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Naruto The Father of Pokémon chapter 7**

As the group was walking out of the forest three figures came out of nowhere before doing the most stupid introduction anyone has ever seen (you already know its Team Rocket) "stop right there and give us all your Pokémon" James says "yay they will be put to good use in Team Rocket

"So you're Team Rocket?" Naruto asks "well duh weren't you listening you stupid boy" Meowth says with a cat like smirk "well then my job is a lot easier for you see u am going to bring Team Rocket down" Naruto says before calling out Ace

"Yay and I want payback for trying to take my son's Pikachu" Delia says before calling out her know evolved Fearow (Naruto's and Delia's Pokémon are evolving from the constant torture/training and from battling each other) "well the twerp got some powerful friends" James said before calling out Koffing while Jessie calls out Ekans "Ace use dance of the Wind Goddess" Naruto yelled as Ace flew at his opponents and began the deadly dance of slicing leaving Koffing and Ekans with deep cuts covering their bodies as Ace came back Delia yelled "Fearow use iron wing then gust" and with that combination Team Rockets Pokémon where sent crashing into them knocking them on their asses before Naruto pulled a lot of rope out of nowhere and began tying them all up to a tree before pulling out a camera and taking their picture (like a mug shot) and saying with a smirk on his face "my colleges (his Pokémon children disguised as humans like in Pokémon heroes : the movie) will be here shortly to pick you up and question you for answers about Team Rocket" and with that Naruto and Delia recall their Pokémon and keep on heading out of the forest with Ash and Misty both following with looks of awe on their faces

"wow just wow" Misty says still in awe

"yeah I didn't know you were a detective Naruto

"huh oh yeah I guess you can call me that" Naruto says with a sheepish smile on his face

"hey what was that attack you told Ace to do?" Ash asks Naruto "oh that was just an old sword style that I pick up on in my travels" Naruto said which wasn't a lie since that is how he found the scroll with the sword style in it

"oh that's cool" Ash says before they all started to walk again until a kid dressed as a poor excuse for a samurai came out of nowhere pointing a sword at them to which Naruto ducked and kicked the kid in the gut before chopping him in the neck knocking him out and tying him up to a tree

"whoa that was a close one" Ash says sweating a little "yea what a weird kid better get his picture for the mug shot collection" and with that Naruto added the kid's picture to his criminal/wired people to look out for collection "now we wait for him to wake up

 **15 minutes later**

"uh what hit me?" the kid asks in pain "that would have been me" Naruto says "why?"

"well I don't know maybe because you where pointing a sword at us in a threatening way" Naruto says his voice laced with sarcasm "oh well I am sorry about that it's just that I was looking for someone from Pallet town" the kid says

"why?" Naruto questioned "for you see I am Samurai and I will beat someone from Pallet the other people from that town have beaten me but I will beat you" Samurai says "well I'm not from Pallet but Delia-Chan and Ashy-Boy are" Naruto says getting a laugh out of everyone but Ash

"very well then I shall challenge both of you" Samurai yells to which Delia declines saying "sorry but I would just beat you so Ash you can fight him" and with that Ash throws out Pidgeotto while Samurai throws out a Pinsir to which ash loses when Samurai tell Pinsir to use tackle to which Pidgeotto is hit directly Pidgeotto return and go Metapod" "Pinsir brake Metapod in half" "Metapod harden" and with that Pinsir's pincer breaks making Samurai call it back go Metapod Samurai yells revealing another Metapod "Metapod maximum harden" both Ash and Samurai yelled at their Pokémon

 **3 hours of waiting for a Metapod to loose later**

"oh come on this is the most stupid battle I have ever seen and I've seen stupid battles before" Naruto yells very annoyed and pissed until Delia starts to make out with him to calm him down "calm down honey the battle will end soon" Delia says "yes in my favor since you where to scared to face I can take on both of you" Samurai yells with a grin

"that's it go Nidorina use poison sting" and with that Metapod was poisoned (Samurai's Metapod that is) "now you can surrender or you Metapod will continue to suffer Delia says with a scary grin on her face

"I SURRENDER" Samurai yells worried about his Metapod "good here's the antidote to the poison"

"Delia that was… HOT!" Naruto exclaims kissing Delia with full force to which she blushes and kisses back

"MOM! Stop doing that in front of me" Ash yells with a disgusted look on his face before they hear buzzing " on no an angry swarm of Breedrill" Samurai yells before taking off with all his Pokémon shortly fallowed Naruto who picked up Delia bridle style and by everyone else with their Pokémon

 **10 minutes of running for you lives later**

"we lost them" Naruto says not the least bit tired "uh Naruto can you set me down now" a blushing Delia says "awe but I like having you in my arms Naruto says with a grin "you can have that tonight Naruto" Delia say with a lust fill gin and a wink to which Naruto also grins and sets her down

"I am not even going to say how disgusting that was" Ash says before he realizes that they are at the end of the forest "hey guys we made it to the end of the forest"

"huh oh yea I guess we did" Misty says before they say goodbye to Samurai and head towards

 **Entrance to Pewter City**

As they all got to Pewter city they decided to head to the Pokémon center to get their Pokémon healed before checking out the rest of the city ounce they get their Ash sees a Pokémon league poster and starts yelling about how he's going to be the champion "Ash to get in the league it says you have to beat 8 gym leaders and get their badge can you do that?" Misty asks with a grin on her face

"of course I can just you wait and watch" Ash yells "well then Ash you wouldn't mind some competition from me and Delia then would you?" Naruto asks him with a smirk "of course not I will beat everyone in my way" Ash declares of you say so but let's get some food while our Pokémon rest" Delia says with a smirk of her own

After they ate and Ash denied Misty's offer for help they stood at the entrance of Pewter city's gym "here we go" Ash says with confidence ounce they are inside they see Brok there watching them "and who might you all be?" Brok asks them "we are the people who are going to kick your but because we challenge you" Ash yells "so then you will be first" Brok says pointing towards ash

 **1 ass kicking later (same as in the show)**

"So who's next?" Brok asks them having beaten Ash like it was nothing so Naruto steps up "I will be next" he says

"very well go Geodude"

"go Umi-Hime" Naruto yells revealing a gigantic Gyarados shocking Brok and Ash and scaring Misty "use water gun" and with that Geodude was out

"go Onix" Brok yelled before Onix was knocked out to by a water gun "you fought very well here is the gym badge now let my Pokémon heal and I will face you" Brok said pointing to Delia

 **1 hour of healing later**

"are you ready mam?" Brok asks Delia who replies with a yes very well go Geodude"

"Go Nidorina"

And with that the battle started "Nidorina use scratch before using poison sting" Delia yells to which Bok yells for Geodude to dodge which he did but he couldn't dodge the poison sting "now use bite and throw Geodude into the air before hitting him with poison sting and with that Geodude was thrown up and hit with poison sting over and over until it passed out

"Geodude no" Brok yells running to his downed Pokémon to which Delia gives him the antidote to the poison to which Brok thanks her

All of a sudden a bright light surrounded nicotine and it started to evolve before into a Nidoqueen "yay you evolved I am so proud of you Nidoqueen to which Nidoqueen smiles the best it can "hmm very nice now go Onix" Brok says

And with that an Onix appears "you still good Nidoqueen?" Delia asked "Nido Nidoqueen" Nidoqueen responded ready for battle

"alright Nidoqueen use tackle then head butt" Delia says to which Nidoqueen does hitting the Onix over and over again "Now use iron tail" but the Onix got away by going underground "Nidoqueen focus on finding Onix through the vibrations in the ground Delia says to which Brok is impressed with but before that Onix appears from underground grabbing Nidoqueen in its mouth and tossing it up before using tackle to knock it out "Nidoqueen return, go Sneasel"

"Sneasel use dance of the Wind Goddess" and with that Sneasel began its deadly dance around Onix leaving deep cuts in it "now use ice beam to freeze it" and with that Onix was unable to move losing the match "Onix return you did good Delia here is the badge" Brok says handing Delia her badge

"well Ash it looks like you're the only one who didn't win at all today" Misty said to Ash as they walked back to their rooms in the Pokémon center "oh shit up Misty I will beat him" Ash says going to train while Naruto and Delia head to their room to _"celebrate"_ in their words leaving a blushing and lonely Misty behind

Ash got training from a guy he met named Flint and he challenge Brok the next day and won like he did in the show and Brok decided to travel with them while Flint runs the gym but there was a slight problem with Naruto threatening to turn Brok into a woman in the most painful way if he flirted or look at Delia in a funny way


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for nod updating I have been busy lately I plan on updating all my stories and start a few new ones soon**

 **Naruto the father of Pokémon chapter 8**

As Naruto and the gang head hike towards Mount Moon "Mount Moon isn't that name so romantic?" Misty ask to which Delia nods her head glancing at Naruto "People say a meteor crashed here in prehistoric times" Brock says "Is it really true?" asked Misty while Delia looks towards Naruto who nods his head yes telling her it is true

As they continue walking talking about the meteor called the Moon Stone they hear a scream and come running to see what it is. Just to find a brown haired guy in a lab coat with glasses being attacked by Zubat to which Ash commands Pikachu to use thunder shock to scare the Zubat off and as the Zubat return to the cave the group runs over to the guy to make sure he is ok

As the guy recovers he hugs Ash thanking him for the rescue but Pikachu gets crushed in the hug and shocks them and then does a bad rap about how he is alive and then he goes into an even worse introduction saying he is Seymour the scientist

But what really got Naruto pissed off was off was that he took Delia's hand and kissed it asking for her name to which she blushed a little before giving her name making Naruto want to torture then skin him alive before pouring salt on his cut body and burning it (was that too much?)

And as they entered the cave at the entrance of Mount Moon they find it lit up with mining lights on the walls and Pokémon in misery lying on the ground Seymour then explained about how he is patrolling the mountain to find the trouble makers and protect these caves to which Delia goes and says how brave he is to which he blushes and pisses Naruto off even more that he started reaching for his shuriken (throwing stars) but has to restrain himself

But he does notice a Gible and Larvitar looking at him for mercy to which he takes out two pokeballs and catches both of them as they kept walking (none of them noticed him catch the two Pokémon) as they continued down the cave Seymour explained how he believed Pokémon came from outer space and the Moon Stone is their ship while Naruto mutters "Or maybe a terrible war happened and an immortal guy with the eyes of a God decided to make Pokémon because he had nothing else to do" and with that Seymour calls Naruto an idiot and Delia gives Naruto a stern glare while Naruto himself was remembering some of the best torture methods he was taught by Anko and Ibiki

 **In Whirlpool Country**

As the Kyuubi watches the events unfold she could only hope Naruto doesn't kill this guy "We should of taken his weapons but somehow I don't think that would of stopped him anyway" she muttered

 **Back in the cave in Mount Moon**

While they were walking a wild Clefairy goes by and Ash was about to catch it but Seymour stops him but Naruto makes a secret shadow clone and has it go off to catch it while thinking 'I hate this guy' about Seymour but as they turned the corner they notice some team rocket goons to which they are about to call out their Pokémon and Seymour hides behind a rock but Naruto knocked them out before they could call out their Pokémon

"It's okay Seymour they ore knocked out" Delia says while Seymour runs to her and hugs her getting a death glare from Naruto as he ties the goons up with rope and takes their mug shots and with that over they continue to fallow the Clefairy (not the one Naruto caught)with Naruto still sending death glares while Delia **FINALLY!** Notices that she has been ignoring Naruto and how it looks from his point of view making her feel like a b**tch for doing this to him and goes over and starts to hold his hand with an apologetic smile on her face but Naruto still glares at Seymour

As they head out of the cave and down a creek they stopped for lunch when Seymour started to eat some of Brock's homemade Pokémon food making everyone question his sanity

After resting the Clefairy leads the group up a mountain as it becomes night into another cave which reveals the Moon Stone "wait a minute your telling me that no one could find the Moon Stone when it's on top of a mountain with a hole in the ceiling ore you f**cking kidding me" Naruto says still pissed off with Seymour

All of a sudden the Moon Stone starts to glow and a lot of Clefairy numbering in the dozens come out from the cave and start dancing around the Moon Stone which turns out to be the Clefairy praying to the Moon Stone while some of the Clefairy start to do their pray dance around Naruto recognizing him as the Pokémon god much to the amazement of everyone else

But being a stupid ass Seymour is he starts talking about how Pokémon and humans will ride the Moon Stone to the stars which makes Naruto want to slap the sh**t out of him but all of a sudden some of the Clefairy stated glowing and evolved into Clefable and with that the pray dancing started up again

"I have decided to live here with the Clefairy and Clefable it's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone and someday I will ride it to the stars" Seymour says to which everyone is shocked and Naruto grins knowing that day will never happen

As they left the mountain and headed down the road in silence and Delia still feeling bad for what she did to Naruto but the silence was broken when Naruto pulled out two pokeballs and gave one to Ash and one to Delia "What's this?" ask Ash while Delia nods her head and Naruto says "Open them"

And with that Delia opened hers revealing a male Larvitar "OH MY GOD! When did you get this honey?" ask Delia "I caught him in the cave with his friend that I am keeping" Naruto says while Ash opens is pokeball revealing a Clefairy "what I Clefairy but when did you catch this?" ask Ash while Naruto says when everyone wasn't looking he caught the one Ash was going to catch "wow thanks Naruto" Ash says excitedly while Delia pools Naruto into a heated make out session while whispering into his ear "there will be ' _a lot'_ more than that in the future honey"

And as they kept walking they came to a fork in the road with a sign that read "Cerulean city this way" while Misty looked down cast at that "hey what's that on the bottom?" Delia asks while Naruto read out loud "GARY WAS HERE! ASH IS A LOSER!" which got a laugh out of everyone but Ash


	9. fight for your love

**So sorry for not updating in months, but school is in fool gear again and I will only be able to update on weekends now sorry again… but to make it up to you I am writing this chapter extra-long (in my standards sooo maybe 2 thousand words.**

As Naruto, Delia, Brock, Ash and a complaining Misty made their way to Cerulean city Brock and Ash talked about relaxing in the sun while catching Pokémon, while Misty continued to try to persuade them to go to another city with a gym in it.

"I'm telling you guys there is nothing in this city besides a few creeks for fishing nothing more and nothing less." Misty says "You know Misty if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to stop us from finding something about you in this city." Naruto says with a smirk

"What that's so not true." Misty says "We'll see then won't we" Delia says jumping into the conversation. Once they get into the city they notice that Misty stopped following them and that there was a large crowd so they set out to find out what was going on.

After asking around for clues about what happened officer Jenny accuses them of being criminals "What were not criminals in fact Naruto over there is a detective" Ash says pointing to the spot Naruto was standing only to find him gone "W what?" Ash stutters "Listen here you punk I don't know what you are trying to pull but there is no detective Naruto around here" Jenny says and with that an argument spills out until Ash shows his ID the same going on with Brock and Delia.

"So what happened here anyway?" Brock asks "Well the strange thing is that they only stole a giant vacuum and a giant hose" Jenny says confusing them.

After a while of talking they left and ran into Naruto again "Hey Naruto where were you?" Ash ask "Me, well I was gathering clues about what happened, and I didn't want to talk to Jenny she was always jealous of my skills" Naruto lied not wanting to tell them he was a Pokémon God who has to stop team rocket.

With that they set out to the gym where they meet three girls doing a swimming show for a large crowd of mostly single nerdy boys. After the show they want backstage to ask for the gym "Hey where is the Pokémon gym it should be here" Ash yelled before being smacked on the head by Delia who told him to be polite.

After talking they told them they were the gym leaders, but they didn't feel like fighting and had only one Pokémon left so they just gave them the batch, but only Naruto and Delia accepted while Ash was about to before Misty come out of nowhere revealing she was the fourth sister and challenged Ash to a battle.

"Hey why am I the only one having to battle?" Ash asks "Because if I want up against Delia or Naruto I would lose badly. Misty states making Ash go into a state of depression while Delia patted Ash on the back and Naruto laughed.

As the battle started Ash attempted to throw Pikachu in only for the electric mouse to refuse causing Naruto to hold his head down in shame for Ash while Delia comforted him

"All right go Butterfree " Ash yelled while Misty calls out Staryu "Alright staryu use water gun" Misty yells "Butterfree dodge and use sleep powder" Ash yells only for staryu to dive in the water but all of a sudden there was a huge explosion as team rocket goons use the stolen vacuum and hose to steal all the water Pokémon but Naruto and Delia quickly call out Ace and Nidoqueen "All right Ace use dance of the wind Goddess and cut the hose of" Naruto orders perfectly calm as the hose falls apart from Ace's slashes "Alright Nidoqueen use flash cannon and destroy that vacuum" and with that the vacuum is destroyed freeing the Pokémon as Ace catches the goon and hands them to Naruto who ties them up and takes their mug shot before walking away with them saying he was turning them in

"Wow just wow" everyone else says at the same time having just witnessed Naruto and Delia's teamwork and skill "well I think we should just give them the badge now since we are going to need to find a way to repair that hole" Daisy says with everyone agreeing.

After they met up with Brock the group leaves the city and continues on their journey, a week later Ash beats another trainer who tells them about a kid named AJ who trains savage Pokémon and Ash being the cocky brat he is says he will wipe the floor with AJ so with that they left to go find AJ "You know Ash you should slow down I mean you didn't even really win those badges of yours they were given to you" Naruto says causes Ash to face fault while everyone else agrees with Naruto.

"I'll show you as I completely destroy AJ" Ash says with arrogance, as they arrived at AJ's 'gym' they see a sign saying 98 wins and 0 loses all of a sudden a guy with green hair come up saying he is going to destroy Ash and looks at Delia in a way that makes Naruto want to kill him more than he did that looser scientist.

After some more arrogance and mean comments they decided to battle with AJ sending out a sandshrew, while Ash sends out Pidgeotto, but not long after sandshrew hurls itself into the air and knocks out pidgeotto forcing Ash to send out butterfree but like pidgeotto butterfree is also knocked out causing Ash to go into depression.

After the battle AJ changes the sign outside to 99 wins 0 loses, but he lets his arrogance get the better of him as he says to Delia while looking at her ass if she was a piece of meat "Hey hot stuff how about you join me an be my girl instead of hanging out with losers" and just like that the temperature turns to freezing as the sky darkens

 **In Whirlpool**

" **Someone is going to be in so much pain soon"** the Kyuubi says before she laughs hysterically

 **Back with the group**

Naruto says in a deadly voice "Prepare to die" before he steps into the arena and draws out a pokeball while AJ keeps his sandshrew out trying not to piss his pants

On the sidelines Ash, Misty and Brock are terrified while Delia thinks of was to _'thank'_ Naruto for sticking up for her and her honor. Back in the arena Naruto yells out "Go Sora" before a sudden light come out of the pokeball and a Pokémon they never saw before comes out.

The Pokémon is mostly covered in black fur with a red mane, sharp claws, razor like teeth and piercing emerald green eyes "Say hello to Sora she is a Zoroark, an extremely rare Pokémon not found in this region but has a similar ability to a Pokémon of this region, say hello Sora" Naruto says while Sora lets out a terrifying shriek.

Ash trembles as he holds up Dexter so he can get the stats on Sora "Zoroark the illusion fox Pokémon like Ditto this Pokémon can transform into other species of Pokémon, humans or any object, this Pokémon is a known to be cunning and deadly approach with extreme caution"

And just like that everyone besides Delia and Naruto is shaking with fear "Alright Sora lets show them what happens when they mess with my mate use shadow ball follow up with night slash and finish it with hyper beam" and like that sandshrew is defeated, sent flying out of the ring and slamming into AJ's groin causing him to fall to his knees holding it in pain while Naruto smirks evilly. And just like that AJ's sign changed to 99 wins 1 loses and now he has to win a hundred more matches before he can leave to start his journey.

Once they left there they made camp with Delia _'thanking'_ Naruto all night long. A week later the group travels through a thick fog when Ash starts to complain he is starving to death which makes Misty hit him for complaining, but Brock just opens up his back and somehow pulls out a table and cooking tools along with a blender which makes everyone question his sanity since there are no electrical outlets in the forest.

As Brock starts cooking Delia decides to help him with Misty staying with them to keep them company leaving Naruto and Ash to get the fire wood. As they walk Ash decided to yell "Here fire wood, here fire wood come on out… well no fire wood here I guess" and with that Naruto just face palms and wonders if he got his IQ level from his father since there's no way he got his smarts from his Goddess Delia. As they continued to walk they came across a group of teens in suits with candles standing in the fog looking like they are some kind of cult but really catches their attention is the teen in the middle was running on a treadmill, which makes them wonder where the power supply is. After observing the group for some time they determined that this was some kind of training since the guy running was answering Pokémon questions.

Eventually the kid falls down making the others sigh before they make fun of him for not knowing an answer, then Ash runs in there like a dumbass to see what's going on. As Ash defends the student Misty comes out of nowhere and decides to help but Ash declines it saying he can beat them on his own "We don't fight here at Pokémon Tech, this isn't the stone age" one of them says which pisses Naruto off to no end and with that they all leave going back to their school besides the boy Ash saved.

Then out of nowhere Delia and Brock appear from the mist talking about Pokémon tech which turns out to be a bordering school only millionaire kids can go to. Which makes Ash pissed for some reason, and then all of a sudden the fog clears revealing a huge school but as they talked with the kid they saved he tells them he knew all the answers but plays dum so they don't make the questions harder since his parents saved up a lot of money to send him here.

As they talk Ash states this is a violation of student rights and that he must meet the student in charge of this program that is when the kid named Joe pulls out a photo of the student in charge showing her to them. In an instant Ash and Brock were saying she can violate their rights all day which earns them a punch on the head from Delia and Misty and a sigh from Naruto

As they walk in the school Joe says that Misty's gym is pathetic causing Misty to challenge him to a Pokémon battle where his weepingbell is destroyed by Staryu then out of nowhere then head student Giselle comes in with the other students making fun of Joe's failure. But the Giselle see's Naruto and her face blushes a deep crimson, which pisses Delia off to no end.

"Well hello their cutie my name's Giselle what's yours?" Giselle asked which makes Ash and Brock give their names in an instant. "No not you the cute one, him" Giselle says pointing to Naruto which causes Ash and Brock to go into depression with tiny rain clouds of their heads while Delia see's red and clenches her fist "Well… um I'm Naruto" Naruto says nervously while Giselle just walks up to him and says "How about you and me go somewhere quiet and get to know each other" and with that Delia snaps "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU WHORE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND" Delia yells "Oh please what would an old hag like yourself know about pleasing young men you probably are just using him because your husband left you" Giselle says which causes silence to fill the area before Delia rushes at Giselle and starts to brutally beat her but before she can do any real damage she gets pulled off of Giselle and held tight in Naruto's arms as he attends to comfort her.

"you… you BITCH I WILL DESTROY YOU DO YOU HEAR ME DESTROY YOU" Giselle yells "You know what bring it bitch" Delia taunts "Fine tomorrow we will have a Pokémon battle and whoever wins gets to keep him" Giselle offers to which Delia agrees and with that they both walk off leaving a confused group in the dust before Naruto gets an idea and runs off.

 **And that's it folks(Looney Tunes rule!) now what's Naruto's idea and who will win the fight find out next time… most likely next weekend**


End file.
